narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Vanishing Rasengan
Name Sasuke corrects Naruto and says it's "Kieru Rasengan", so I don't know how it's not the name, Seele.--Omojuze (talk) 11:23, August 8, 2015 (UTC) :Because he says "It's a vanishing Rasengan". Description =/= name. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:24, August 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Dunno, still sounds like a name to me >.> Also, isn't kieru "to vanish"?--Omojuze (talk) 11:26, August 8, 2015 (UTC) ::And vanishing would be something along the lines of "musan"?--Omojuze (talk) 11:27, August 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Yes, kieru means to vanish, but you wouldn't say "It's a vanish Rasengan" in English, you say "It's a vanishing Rasengan". • Seelentau 愛 議 11:29, August 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::Well there's the case of Sasuke actually saying the name of the technique "It's a "Vanish Rasengan"." --Omojuze (talk) 11:31, August 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::But that's not the name of the technique. Verbs are never names of techniques in that form. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:34, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Space-Time So does it vanish or teleport? Curious if its a space-time jutsu or not.--J spencer93 (talk) 03:34, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :vanish.--Omojuze (talk) 10:04, August 11, 2015 (UTC) To be exact, it did vanish and reappeared. It used Space Time to vanish and reemerge. The Fourth's legacy continues on in the family.--Jlee1 (talk) 10:25, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :Not true. • Seelentau 愛 議 10:50, August 12, 2015 (UTC) ::When I saw the video for the first time, I thought it was actually a collaboration between Boruto and Sasuke. Boruto throws the Rasengan, and Sasuke uses Amenotejikara to make it disappear and reappear near the opponent. Omnibender - Talk - 17:50, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :::But how? That's not how Amenotejikara works too.--Omojuze (talk) 18:01, August 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::We know from Kakashi and his Kamui that you can apply those powers to other things as well. So it certainly would be in the realm of possibilities. • Seelentau 愛 議 18:08, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::Well, yeah, when it comes to Kamui. But not with Amenotejikara, when you need to substitute the target for another object. Or maybe it's just for increased range. I dunno, still sounds iffy.--Omojuze (talk) 18:15, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Big Ball Vanish Rasengan? The Novelization of the Novel depicted the Large Rasengan Boruto used at the end of the battle as a huge variation of the Vanish Rasengan. GeneralNarutoUzumaki (talk) 21:36, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Konohamaru Given how Konohamaru taught Boruto this, and the fact that he uses Wind Release with his own Rasengan, shouldn't we list him as a user? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 09:12, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :Konohamaru taught him the regular Rasengan. Boruto's addition of Wind Release is an unconscious thing. Omnibender - Talk - 16:06, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Incomplete Fūton: Rasengan Various media just call it "Rasengan". Would it be far-fetched for us to claim that it's an incomplete Wind Release: Rasengan with very little to none shape transformation?--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 18:34, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Disappearing Rasengan In "Boruto" chapter 9, page 9, Sasuke specifically called this technique the "Disappearing Rasengan". I propose that this technique be changed to have the official name as the above.--Steveo920 (talk) 04:53, January 27, 2017 (UTC) :We wait for raws anyway. Also, if the Japanese turns out to be "kieru" anyway, "vanishing" is still a translation of that, making the move pointless. Omnibender - Talk - 15:58, January 27, 2017 (UTC) ::I checked the Korean translation yesterday and their translation translates back to "kieru" in Japanese, hence the revert (and because it was named Resengan, kappa). • Seelentau 愛 議 18:53, January 27, 2017 (UTC) ::: Sasuke called it the Kieru Rasengan in the movie. Can Seel add the information into the infobox?Cloudtheavenger (talk) 00:33, January 29, 2017 (UTC) ::::There's a reason we haven't added that so far. He didn't call it Kieru Rasengan, he said "it's a kieru (= vanishing) Rasengan". So not a name, but a description. He could've also said "it's a tsuyoi (= strong) Rasengan" or whatever. • Seelentau 愛 議 01:07, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Lightning and/or Wind Natured? Just wanted to ask some doubt i have, the page "Vanishing Rasengan" currently says (according to sasuke) that the Rasengan uses Lightning nature, but the main "Rasengan" page says " Boruto Uzumaki unknowingly adds his wind-nature to his Rasengan, allowing him to throw it at targets." So does it use both? or one? Wind in order for it to be thrown, Lightning in order for it to disappear? ConfusingNoc noc... whos their? Darknesssss (talk) 18:28, July 25, 2018 (UTC) :Was wind at first because the only source which specified the nature was the movie's novelisation, but the anime decided to go full derp and change it to lightning. Obviously not all instances have been updated. Omnibender - Talk - 20:02, July 25, 2018 (UTC) wait didnt the manga say it was a wind release and isn't that more canon then anime were this info came from?To love this (talk) 22:50, August 5, 2018 (UTC) :What part of "the only source which specified the nature was the movie's novelisation" didn't you get? Omnibender - Talk - 22:51, August 5, 2018 (UTC) ::what are u talking a out manga made clear that it is labeled under wind styleneed to speak to admin (talk) 07:12, September 9, 2018 (UTC) :::No it remotely didn't.--Sarutobii2 (talk) 07:30, September 9, 2018 (UTC) ::::As both Omnibender and Sarutobii said, the manga didn't stated anything about the element used in the vanishing rasengan. Also, if I rememeber correctly Kodachi is working both on the manga and the anime, so in this case I think the anime is "more canon" (same author, but came out later)Gilgamesh85 (talk) 10:02, September 9, 2018 (UTC) *it has been clear rule in all anime/mangas that manga arw always more canon then and manga never said it was lighting either the label ahould not be changed because of this need to speak to admin (talk) 21:04, September 9, 2018 (UTC) :Why do you have trouble understanding? Kodachi is involved in the writing of both, and the manga has made explicit references to things that were shown in the anime, like the Kirigakure visit, showed Sumire, and her data profile in the volume release also makes explicit reference to the Nue. Just deal with it. Omnibender - Talk - 21:40, September 9, 2018 (UTC) The manga visually implies it's a Wind technique through its soft wavy lines, as opposed to lightning techniques which are depicted with straight angular lines, and its author is the same as the novel. The manga takes presidence over the anime, as it's always done. Pesa123456789 (talk) 21:59, June 21, 2019 (UTC) :Except it doesn't. • Seelentau 愛 議 22:16, June 21, 2019 (UTC)